Death of a Ghost ver2
by phantom vi britania
Summary: All students in an uproar.Shinichi become a ghost.Shiho who don't believe in, trying to figure out, since then the ghost keep lurking  of her lives


**DEATH OF A GHOST**

The news about ghosts Shinichi that roam around the school began to circulate into the ears of the students. There was a student who claimed that he had seen ghosts Shinichi was belong to tear apart the Shiho's locker,others simply added to the story with spices horror, it made the issue about the existence of the ghosts Shinichi was really real.

Meanwhile, a blond-haired girl with blue-striped white shirt was walking with a relaxed and nonchalant as she wiped the coldsweat on his face, but not as cold as his body temperature actually face it. She just took the value of the lessons that she hates, the high jump style strudle.

"Hey, have you ever met Shinichi after his return to Japan a weekago?"

"Ah Shinichi? Last seen he was not yet a ghost, still a coolShinichi"

'What? ghost? Shinichi? what they mean? '. I approached the two girls who were talking near the basketball hoop.

"What are you talking about just now? What's wrong with theKudo-kun? "

Somehow they face suddenly changed, they were both silent.

"I do not want to Sadako's eyes, then I got the curse" one of them excuse them closer together and walked away.

"Sa-Sadako? You mean him? ", This time I heard it, and the child was only glancing.

"It sucks .." regardless of what they say, I went. Why my class alsoexist on the second floor?, As if the architecture never predict how tired after exercising and then still had to go up stairs is not only one of two pieces. I had to increase the amount of calories somy body weight ratio, height, energy required and my activitiesproportionately.

"You do not know why Shinichi a ghost?". I stopped, listening to speech one of the students

"Did you know?"

"He was close to Mouri and Miyano-san," he replied.

"And then? There a connection?"

"But really nice as well if not him, one whom she won two women who became icons of this school, when he was out of the country is already good, emm but suddenly he's back to school, but it seems like God does match one of the women that to me, even so the proof is now Shinichi ghosts ", said one of the other

"There is or there is no Shinichi, they both would not like you, they would prefer me, tough it!"

I'm curious about the continuation of the conversation or rather gossip than the guys this is less important that clustered in front of the class.

"Hey .. never mind you two are not his type Mouri-san or Miyano-san, and besides, even beautiful, but I do not want to Miyano-san"

"Ha! Why? "They are closer to each other.

"You see, why be so mysterious death Shinichi it had something to do with Miyano." Deg-as if my heart stopped a second. I'm trying to find a safe distance that is closer to their position.

"What do you mean?

"Some say, do not look into the eyes Miyano more than three seconds, might be later exposed to the curse of Sadako, and not Miyano-san and Sadako was not much different?"

"I-I do not understand",

"Me too"

"Ah you guys are so stupid, is not as long as you also know that this is close to Miyano Shinichi-san? That means .. "

"They stared at each other very often," the other replied in unison.

"Yep, exactly once, then died a mysterious curse of Miyano, er I mean Sadako was curious, so he makes his ghost wandering, but I'm sure he only had affairs with Miyano-san, so it will not bother us".

"So yes, but then the curse of Sadako it really exist?"

What, exactly what's wrong? Why are children in this school so talk about ghosts? There is a pa with a Kudo? What right did he die? What to do with me? Did my eyes really condemn them. What lest all this time with me because they fear the curse of Sadako, but I'm a scientist, why is equated with the ghost Sadako that stupid?

'To hell with the curse, to hell with Sadako' I should immediately contact the professor Agasa to confirm this strange news.

Tu .. tu ..

"Hello my son, what is it?"

"Ah this professor, I want to ask about Kudo?"

"Aha .. not he is back to its original figure? You should have a school now, Why are you asking me? If you missed her, talk straight, I did not bother to talk to him "

"What? I miss the freak with the detective that, heh .. no kidding professor, I just wanted to ask what's wrong with him, after two days he had not entered since his return to school this "

"Why? Is not BO defunct? "Professor even asked in return.

"Children in school are many who say that he becomes a ghost. He did not really die, right? ".

"Actually this Shiho-can, it's about the news in your school .. ah I know this is tough but I do not know how to react if you hear it, so now you already know that .."

"What? So Shinichi .. she's really .. "I could not continue in my own words, I still can not believe it. I do not know, but there's a strange feeling of a lump and make my lungs feel tight. Indeed, during this I envied him, but if you say I hate him, not really, I admire him, in his genius, no, no, more than that .. well I'm more than just admiring it, it must be acknowledged. Then how about Ran? Did he already know? Yeah sure she already knows, I do not know, I myself want to cry, how could I calm Ran my own feelings when in fact chaotic.

"You're still there Shiho?"

"Ah, yes professor, I'm .. I can not believe it", my voice suddenly became heavy.

"Come on Shiho, I know you're not a whiny child, I understood now it turns out you really like the detective that crazy? Eh right? Detective crazy? You call it "

I am quiet, I do not know what to say yes or no, I feel really messed up.

"Ha .. ha .. ha .."

I flinched, why professors laughed, I began to suspect,

"What is it? professor please stop laughing, no joking! "

"Shiho, sorry, but you're too quick to conclude, you have no soul detective apparently, was that I actually was not finished, Shinichi was in place of his mother, his mother was ill, he told me so, and news about the ghosts that you tell it is, it's only act of teenage kicks, I used to love to make such a ridiculous story "

"Surprisingly, you are a scientist can not be fooled by the silly things that your friend made , just take it you can still meet with Shinichi, he would quickly come back and say about your feelings to her" continued the professor.

"What! So? There is no sense whatsoever to detectives that sucks, I was more genius than him, and I'm mad at you professor, that I feel about you now! ". I withdraw what I said about the genius of Kudo and my admiration for him, everything was a lie, it's just words out because of my respect for the news of his death, it will only come out if he really a ghost. So remember that freak detective yes, I hate, really, really hate you because indirectly you have created unrest in the school and lied to me.

Tut .. tut ..

My breath is irregular and with restrained anger that I wanted to go home and sleep, forget about silly today's smart-ass detective, unfortunately after this there are still four hours of lessons that will seem boring.

~To be continued~

Guys,I really make 'Death of a Ghost' in English. I realize that my grammar still I'm so sorry if I have made some mistakes about my grammar. But, I hope you will be catch the story and I don't care you like it or not but please please please..R&R, so that I can see what should I do in the next session for this story.


End file.
